Le mot bonheur
by Calistha Layenna
Summary: Et si la vie d'Hermione était un peu différente de celle que l'on connait. S'il existait une autre personne qui comptait tellement pour elle, qu'elle était la personne la plus chère à ses yeux, autre qu'un garçon?
1. Chapter 1

Le mot bonheur, inexistant au bataillon. La définition de ce mot inconnue. La première que j'ai connu ce mot a été dans le dictionnaire, on devait le chercher pour faire un devoir sur ce mot. Hélas, j'ai fait un hors sujet total, puisque même à l'aide du dictionnaire, je ne comprenais pas ce mot. Pour moi le bonheur n'a jamais existé, laissant la place à la douleur, à la haine, à l'incompréhension et surtout à son contraire, le malheur. Bien sûr, tout le monde connaît des périodes de bonheur dans sa vie, mais pas moi. Je suis sûr que vous êtes en train de vous moquez de moi, faites, rigolez, moquez vous. Cela ne change pas les choses, le mot bonheur n'est qu'un ensemble de lettres accrochées les unes aux autres. Ma vie n'est pas la plus compliquée ni la plus dure à vivre, elle est seulement dénuée de bonheur. Pourtant, n'importe quel enfant serait empli de bonheur en vivant ma vie. J'ai des parents aimants, même si un peu distants, des frères et sœurs, des amis qui sont toujours là pour moi, de l'argent. Mais de quoi je me plains ? Ce n'est pas la vie que je voulais, seulement celle que l'on m'a donné. Et pourtant le bonheur n'a jamais frappé à ma porte. Ai-je grandi trop vite, en raison de mes facilités à l'école, de mes nombreux voyages, ou tout simplement avec l'arrivée de mes frères et sœurs, je ne sais pas trop, j'hésite encore. J'ai toujours aimé la vie, et les gens, et néanmoins, j'ai jamais vécu ma vie, toujours celle que les autres voulaient que je vive. Je n'ai connu qu'une personne dans ma vie, mais je ne pouvais supporter quelqu'un qui me voyait comme les autres et non comme moi-même.

Voilà ce qu'écrivit ma grande sœur Céline, cela vous en bouche un coin de savoir que j'avais une grande sœur. Pourtant, c'est bien d'elle qu'il s'agit. Elle a toujours tout fait pour nous, elle a tout laissé tomber pour nous, rien ne pouvait nous séparer d'elle à part la mort elle-même. Quand elle a su que sa vie touchait à sa fin, elle a pleuré, elle nous a caché sa douleur, sa souffrance mais pas ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas, pas à nous. La guerre qui a plongé nos mondes dans le chaos a eu raison d'elle, elle était si forte, si courageuse, elle aurait été une si bonne Griffondor, même si elle n'avait pas de pouvoir. Mais pour nous, elle en avait des millions, et des millions. Elle était toute notre vie, elle a toujours été là. Nos premiers pleurs, nos premiers pas, nos premiers mots, nos premiers cauchemars. Jamais, elle nous a quitté, jamais. Nos parents qui n'étaient là que de rares fois, ne nous demandaient jamais si notre journée s'était bien passée, si nous avions de bonnes notes, non, ils ne l'ont jamais fait. Ils ne faisaient que critiquer Céline, pour eux, c'était la bonne à tout faire, elle faisait les devoirs, faisait à manger, nettoyait la maison car elle devait bien faire quelque chose, puisqu'elle n'allait plus à l'école depuis notre arrivée en primaire, elle avait eu juste le temps d'avoir son baccalauréat. C'était la seconde maman, elle nous embrassait comme une mère le faisait, elle nous lisait des histoires, elle nous avait fait prendre nos bains, elle été notre maman. Je crois que c'est à partir du collège, que mes amis me demandaient si Céline était notre maman, elle participait aux réunions des parents, elle venait même il y a quelques années à l'école savoir si tout allait bien, tout le monde l'a connaissait en tant que notre maman, ce qu'elle était pour nous véritablement. Quand elle est venue participer à la guerre de notre coté, elle a été géniale, même si elle souffrait de devoir appuyer sur la gâchette de son arme, on essayait de lui faire comprendre que Voldemort, était notre Hitler à nous, un homme qui tuait les "personne inférieures", elles n'avaient pas leur place dans ce monde. Pendant la guerre, elle a été la maman de tout le monde, c'est elle qui était à la tête des décisions moldues et sorcières, elle a même réussi à obtenir des bombes et des armes destructrices construites par les moldus. Elle se battait pour un monde meilleur, pour que notre famille connaisse un monde meilleur, c'est que rêve chaque maman pour ses enfants. Elle a tué plusieurs personnes pour que l'on puisse vivre, se débattant comme une lionne prouvant à Voldemort que même les moldus pouvaient se battre pour un idéal, qu'ils avaient déjà essuyé des guerres meurtrières les obligeant à tout reconstruire, à tout reprendre de zéro. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue était ce sort, se dirigeant avec une lenteur que l'on qualifierait d'exaspérante, ce filet argenté se diriger vers elle et la meurtrir de part et d'autre, lui laissant des blessures à jamais ouvertes. Rien ni personne ne pouvait faire quelque chose parmi les moldus et les sorciers. Ce filet était la preuve que le monde allait devoir se reconstruire, repartir de zéro sans elle, pourtant ce devait être elle qui aurait du survivre, elle qui a participé activement à la guerre luttant pour ce qu'elle pensait être le Bien. Sachant qu'elle devait laisser la place à la nouvelle génération, elle ne lutta pas beaucoup pour sa survie, de toute manière, sa vie était terminée, elle avait accompli tous les actes, tous ce qu'elle avait voulu. La génération suivante ne tardit pas à montrer le bout de son nez, puisque lorsque l'on pleurait notre sœur décédée, ma meilleure amie Ginny mit au monde une petite fille, qu'elle décida avec son mari d'appeler Céline en hommage à toi ma sœur.


	2. Notes

Et comme vous le savez bien, rien ne m'appartient seule l'histoire est sortie de mon imagination. J'ai écris cette histoire sous l'influence de la chanson d'Hugues Aufray Dis moi Céline


End file.
